


Danny Phantom meets Ed Droste from Grizzly Bear

by Mutharus



Category: Danny Phantom, Grizzly Bear (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutharus/pseuds/Mutharus





	Danny Phantom meets Ed Droste from Grizzly Bear

Danny Phantom was floating around Brooklyn when he saw a familiar looking man walking down the street. He approached him and asked "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man looked up at the dead minor and said: "I'm in a band called 'Grizzly bear.' Maybe you know me from that? Does the name Ed Droste sound familiar?"

"No," said Danny. "I guess you're not who I thought you were. But I know your band."

"What's your favourite Grizzly Bear song, my child?" enquiziquiled Ed.

"Two Weeks," replied Danny.

Ed pursed his lips. He was visibly disappointed. Then he started humming "Three Rings."

"Do you know that one?" Ed asked the deceased boy.

"No."

Ed frowned and walked away without saying another word. The two never met again.


End file.
